


Mine.

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliana and Valentina - Fandom, Juliana y Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantinas
Genre: F/F, Juliana Valdes/Valentina Carvajal - Freeform, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliana y valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Lesbian, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: ONE SHOT. SMUT.Val knows that Juliana slept with Sergio, she asks her anyway. Now she proves her that she is way better.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT, just another random thought :)

“ _Shit Val_ ” Your back is pressed against her bedroom door, you don’t know exactly how did the two of you ended up here, you were talking, trying to fix your issues but somehow that led to talking about you sleeping with Sergio and that was enough to drive her crazy

Her hands are removing your shirt and her lips attached to your neck, you are having a hard time breathing but there is nothing in the world that will make you tell her to stop

“You don’t belong to him” Her voice is low but strong, you want to start a whole speech that you don’t belong to anyone, that you aren’t a piece of meat but _fuck,_ when her hands are under your bra and pinching your nipples like this? She can be your queen and you are okay

Your mind traces back to a few minutes ago

_“Isn’t it true that you slept with Sergio?” You knew that she was aware of it but hearing her voice asking it in this tone was too much, you couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes_

_“Look Val things aren’t planned like this ok? I was out of my house and didn’t have a place to stay, he helped me and then we started to drink mezcal, and it happened.”_

_You hate remembering this, you hated the feeling, you hated his smell, you hated that it wasn’t her_

_“Now you drink mezcal, how nice” Her eyes are roaming everywhere and you hate that you made her feel like this_

_“Look Val, you need to understand something ok? I wasn’t okay, things weren’t okay, I was confused, I didn’t know what was going on with me, I didn’t know if I wanted to be with a man or not, and you and I weren’t together”_

_You need to be honest, you need her to understand that you didn’t cheat on her, it wasn’t something that you liked but you didn’t do anything wrong_

_“I suppose you have the right to do whatever you want” her arms are crossed on her chest like she does when she is nervous_

_“Did you like it?” You were expecting this question already_

_“No” you answer her in a heartbeat “No, I didn’t like it, it was not even close to what I lived with you. I swear.”_

_Her eyes are still roaming the room and she can’t seem to find peace, you understand her. You hate imagining her with Lucho but you know that it was a time that she wasn’t yours._

_“What was different? Because he was a man?” Her tone is getting more irritated and you don’t want to fight with her_

_“All of it.” You don’t need to explain it to her, she knows._

_“All of what?” She gets up from the bed and is walking around the room now, you get up as well and wait for the storm that you know it is coming_

_“All of it Val, for Christ’s sake, I don’t need to explain how sex works to you!” You are getting frustrated now, why does she keeps insisting on pushing this topic?_

_“Oh of course not! You don’t need to give me details on how stupid Sergio fucked you!” She is almost screaming_

_“Val stop this, you don’t have a right to be mad at me” You know she’s jealous, you know she is mad_

_“I’m not mad at **you**! I’m mad that he thinks that he can touch you, he thinks that he can make you moan, he thinks that he knows what you like” You are standing in front of her, she is running her hands on her own body mad, like her own clothes were too suffocating to all that she is feeling, hearing her narrate all that she has done to you is making you distracted_

_It’s not a secret that she was more versatile in the sexual world than you, you only had two sexual experiences, a great one and a crappy one, but the way that she is claiming you it’s making your body perfectly aware that you like being claimed by her_

_“Does he think that he knows what you like juls?” She turns to you and **fuck** , hearing her tone of voice is making your underwear feel very uncomfortable right now, weren’t the two of you fighting a second ago?_

_“I guess?” No, really, what else were you supposed to say?_

_“You guess huh? Tell me Juls, did he lick from the base of your neck to your earlobe, that way that makes you take a deep breath and moan softly?” She marks the path of her words with the tip of her fingers and your eyes are closed already, you manage to shake your head to let her know that no, not him or anyone would know how to touch her like she does._

_“He doesn’t know the way to your body baby, he doesn’t know that you like when I suck on your tongue or run my fingers in circles on your clit” Her voice is deep and dripping of desire and Juliana can’t take this for much longer_

_“He doesn’t. You do” Yes, you are feeding her dominance gladly, if it means getting this woman naked in bed with you soon, you are glad._

_“It’s because you are mine, right?” You hear a slight tremble of her voice, the part of Val that is actually wondering if you are hers and nobody else’s, you look at her_

_“Yours.”_

That was the last word you said before she pushed you against the bedroom door and you two ended up like this, she is proving her words by doing the things that make your knees go weak, you waste no time on removing her shirt as well, your kisses are growing hotter by the minute, she is sucking on your tongue how she knows that you like and your head is spinning right now, is it possible to die from desire?

You were expecting her to take you to the bed, to feel her naked body on yours but she is too focused on pressing you against the wooden door and you give up

“All of this body is mine, he doesn’t even know what to do with all of this” With each words she is kissing and stripping you down, one of your hands are holding on to the doorknob to try stabilize your body that feels like it’s on fire with each touch of this girl’s hands

You are naked now, completely vulnerable and served on a silver platter to her, she takes a small step back to unbutton her own pants but her eyes are glued on you, you feel exposed, body, soul, everything, it’s like she can see **you**.

Without giving you much time to appreciate her naked body, you feel it against you once more, your bodies are hot and you taste a drip of sweat off her neck, the moan that reached your ear is deep and desperate, her hands make their way between you two and she instantly have two fingers deep in you.

“Holy shit, fuck” Your head hit the door with a loud noise and a sharp pain that is easily obfuscated by the feeling of pleasure ripping through your limbs, she smirks against your skin and starts a fast and hard pace of fucking you.

Your hips are moving uncontrollably with the movements of her hand, every time she goes in deep one word falls out of her mouth

“No.one.can.make.you.feel.like.this” She could be calling you names, saying that she hates you, you don’t care, each of her words comes with the feeling of being penetrated so deep that your eyes rolls to the back of your head

You want to agree with her, you want to urge her on but there isn’t a single braincell functioning, all that you can focus on is the feeling deep inside of you building up, with every thrust of her hand you feel it getting higher, you bite her shoulder, probably harder than you should, but she doesn’t seem to mind, on the contrary that makes her hiss in your ear and whisper once again how you belong to her

The edge is approaching quickly, much faster than the first time of the two of you lying in bed calmly and testing waters, this time is the tsunami, nothing stopping it from reaching its destination, you have your mouth glued to her ear, moaning, breathing, agreeing the best you can to her words, and it’s by her ear that you scream her name when the waves hit you over and over

Her fingers are moving much slower now, but not stopped, she removes them carefully not to hurt you and you feel empty, she brings them to your clit and is very slowly drawing circles, never fully letting your body to come down from its high.

Her lips search for yours and you two kiss deeply, the aftershocks combined with the feeling of the tip of her fingers in circles is enough to make you feel drunk, your bodies are sweating and her hair is mostly glued to her back now but that doesn’t bother you at all, that makes her look even sexier, you’ve been deep in the edge for a while now and it is easy for your body to release waves of pleasure again, she holds your body with hers, your limbs feel too weak to move and you are worried that if she lets you go you will fall straight to the floor.

Thankfully you feel her arms wrapping around your waist and she is helping your exhausted body to reach the bed, your mind is going on overload, complaining to your weak body that you want to reciprocate, you want to fell her, you want her to come for you, you want her…

You feel her lips touching your forehead while she is tucking you in, she is lying next to you naked and brings your head to her chest, you can feel her heartbeat and you realize that you have never been more thankful for someone’s life.

You find one coherent thought before your brain shuts off

“I am yours” you feel her face turning into a smile and a kiss being pressed against your head

“I’m yours too Juls”

That’s the last thing you remember before drifting off, with the promise of waking up to repay the favor.


End file.
